Sesshomaru's Pride
by Inaho
Summary: Rin's crying. Jaken's making it worse. Just how far will Sesshomaru go to make the little girl stop?


Author: Inaho  
Warning: Complete utter pointlessness. Chance of OOC.  
Disclaimer: Fluffy threatened to send Jaken to bother me if I even tried to take credit for the series, so no, I don't own Inu-Yasha. _::mutterstupidtoadmutter::_  
Feedback: Really, I can't believe I wrote this, so I don't expect anything. If you do review, you are a saint in mine eyes.

I'll tell you right now, I haven't read the manga where Rin shows up, so I have no idea about her character. As far as I know, this could be so farfetched it isn't even funny. So gomen if it's really OOC! 

School's starting soon, so I guess I'm trying to get all the wierd fic ideas outta my head. Don't even ask how I came up with this. I don't know myself.

~ ~ ~

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up, you stupid girl!!"

BONK!!!

"Why you-!"

"What have I said about hitting Jaken, Rin?"

The toad-like retainer squawked, turning around hurriedly. "Lord Sesshomaru, I-"

Without another word, Sesshomaru whacked him, and then flung him in the distance. Looking down at the little girl, he waited silently for her to wipe the tears from her eyes. She looked up at him expectantly, her nose slightly red as she sniffled.

"Well, what is it?"

Sniffle.

"Why were you crying, Rin?"

The little girl wiped her eyes one last time before answering. "Rin have no dollies to play with. And Toadie was mean to Rin."

Sesshomaru blinked.

Her eyes started to water again. "Rin see other kids with dollies, but Toadie won't let Rin play with them."

"You know you're not allowed off grounds."

She looked at him pleadingly. "But Rin wants dollie! Please, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"It's too dark now, Rin."

He watched helplessly as her tears threatened to overflow, and he knew another ear shattering wail was going to follow if he didn't do something. Internally, he winced.

Anything, he'd do anything to keep her from crying.

"Come on, Rin."

~ ~ ~

Sesshomaru rubbed his scalp, it still sore from the yanking...er...brushing he just endured. The things he did for that whelp...

Sitting in front of the mirror in his room, the demon stared at his reflection.

The top half of his white hair had been braided rather sloppily; it was already falling apart, but Rin's hands were too small to handle that much hair. It was looped up around his head, lopsided, only held up by pins that had poked him more than once. Behind one pointed ear was a dandelion she had picked from outside.

He didn't think it was that bad. _For a child._

Feeling around for any pins still stuck in his mane, Sesshomaru grimaced as his hand immediately got caught in the tangled mess. Gods only knew how long it would take comb it out with his hairs still **intact**. Still, when he remembered the ecstatic look on that little girl's face, he couldn't help but smile, just a little bit.

Deciding to leave the hair for later, he took off his robes to take a bath. The hot water was already drawn and ready for him.

As soon as he sat down, he knew immediately something was wrong. He could feel it, a soppy constricting feeling.

He looked down.

His tail.

It had ribbons in it.

Ribbons. In his tail.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru tried to work the knots open, but the wet fabric was tied too tight. After a few minutes of frustrated struggling, he finally sliced them open, letting the shredded material fall to the bottom.

Taking another deep breath, he tried to relax. He had suffered worse than a few ribbons before.

Half an hour later, when the water was starting to cool, Sesshomaru finally got up and dried himself off, slipping on a light night robe. Sitting once again in front of the mirror, he took up a brush, ready to try and undo what Rin had done.

Working from bottom to top, he scowled slightly when he saw some of his white tresses collect on the brush. _It's only a couple strands..._After what had to be an hour, he finally worked it all out. Sighing, he stretched lazily; ready to go to bed, when something caught his eye. Fingering the end of his mane, he peered at it, until he found what he was looking for.

Dear gods.

A split end.

A growl growing at the back of his throat, Sesshomaru snapped the offending strand off, before finally deciding.

Tomorrow, he was getting Rin a doll.

~ Owari ~

Author's Note: Eh, I could almost see our dear Fluffy in drag (snicker), but A.) I don't think Rin is old enough to be that evil, and B.) Sesshomaru doesn't own female garbs...or does he? 

Elf #1: Well, he does look like a girl.

You, shut up. _::chanting::_ IwillnotgothereIwillnotgothere...-.-;;; 


End file.
